It has heretofore been proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,607,988 to Williams of Aug. 26, 1952 to provide a utensil, usable as a lobster form and lobster pick, wherein the tines are each provided with a plurality of substantially frustro-conical members tapering in the direction of the free ends of the tines and all of progressively smaller transverse dimensions in that direction.
However, a utensil of that type has not come into general use perhaps for the reason that the barbs tended to penetrate into the flesh but not to anchor themselves adequately for retraction out of the shell surrounding the flesh.